


Caught

by Chancy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy/pseuds/Chancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scanlan convinces Vox Machina to play a Gnomish game, some of them aren't very happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

_"Come on now Trinket, you go with the boys too. It's a girl's night."_ Vex'ahlia patted her bear out the door as he grunted sadly, hoping he could stay.  
  
_"Don't you think that was a bit mean, Vex? He is just a bear."_ Pike asked softly, as she kicked her feet that dangled from her half-elven friend's bed. Keyleth who sat next to Pike nodded in agreement.  
  
_"Trinket will make sure the boys don't bother us._ " Vex said proudly.  
  
Trinket made his way down stairs and to the dining chamber where the men had decided to spend their night drinking. As Trinket entered Vax'ildan and Scanlan noticed him.

 _"Did Vex kick you out?"_ Vax asked the bear, patting his head. Trinket grunted in agreement.  
  
_"Why did we get stuck with the bear? Can't we just send him outside?"_ Scanlan stated, greatly displeased that the Vex's companion had joined them for the evening. _"Though if she sent him, there is no one keeping watch."_ Scanlan trailed off forming an evil grin almost too large for his gnome face.  
  


* * *

  
The ladies changed into their sleepwear. Vex wore long pants and a long sleeved shirt. Keyleth wore a long night shirt and shorts, and Pike wore a nightgown that was too long for her short gnome frame. After changing they sat on the floor of Vex's room braiding each other's hair. Talking about shopping and Pike's time in Vasselheim at the Temple of Sarenrae. Pike brought up the topic of the glowing blue poo, and inquired if was Scanlan's doing Vex'ahlia and Keyleth dodging the question.  
  
Outside the room Vax and Scanlan sneaked towards the door, listening to the conversation.

 _"Come on Scan, they're boring anyways."_ The rogue started to pull his friend back, but his hand was smacked away.  
  
_"Oh come now, I can assure you that the conversation will get better."_ The Gnome said as he leaned against the door to listen in. Grog's footsteps could be heard getting closer, and louder. The goliath tried to be stealthy, but in his drunken state he caused more noise than usual. Grog was followed by Percy, Tiberius, and Trinket up the stairs.  
  
_"What are the girls talking about?! Is there a sexy pillow fight going on in there?!"_ The goliath roared.  
  
The door to Vex'ahlia's room swung open and Scanlan fell flat on his face at Vex's feet.  _"Well, well, what do we have here."_ The ranger said, tapping her foot, staring at the gnome. Keyleth and Pike peeked from behind Vex.

Vax Helped Scanlan up and started to speak. _"Well, you see, when Trinket came down to the dining room, we got worried. So me and Scanlan sneaked up here to make sure nothing was wrong."_ The rogue lied through his teeth; his sister rolled her eyes at him.  
  
_"But now we're here, and you're all safe, so we can all play a game."_ The bard used his silver tongue to sway the group.  
  
_"A game? Really Scanlan, A Stormwind doesn't play games, games are for children."_ The dragonborn huffed as streams of gray smoke left his nostrils, crossing his arms.  
  
_"This isn't a children's game. Tiberius. This is for sexy adults."_ The Gnome said winking. _"It's a gnomish game, called Spin The Bottle."_ The rest of Vox Machina looked at Scanlan as if he grew an extra head. _"The rules are simple: We sit in a circle, someone spins a bottle, and when the bottle stops, whoever it's pointing at you kiss."_ Scanlan winked at Pike. The group began to talk over each other.  
  
_"I've never heard of this game. Scanlan?"_ Pike's voice cutting through the group's voices. _"But Hey, I leave tomorrow again for Vasselheim again. So lets play!"_ The Gnome took a spot on Vex's bedroom floor. The group took places around in a circle; while Trinket claimed Vex's bed.   _"Don't we need a bottle to play?"_ Pikes softly questioned.

 _"I can handle that!"_ Grog announced getting up from the circle. The barbarian lumbered down stairs and into the kitchen and grabbed the first bottle he saw, and returned to the group. _"Got it!"_

 _"The bottle needs to be empty."_ Scanlan noted. Grog grinned, then popped the cork out of the bottle with his teeth, and downed the fluid quickly.  
  
_"Grog, you do know that wasn't ale, right? It was olive oil."_ Vax said to Grog. The rogue did his best not to laugh. The ladies gaging at the site of the barbarian.

 _"Whatever."_ The goliath wiped his mouth and took his spot between the twins.

 _"I'll go first because I know the rules."_ Scanlan took the bottle and set it up for a long spin. The bard let the bottle fly, as it slowed, he began to use magic, which Tiberius quickly counterspelled.

 _"Scanlan, I don't believe that this game involves magic, and if it did most of our company would be at a disadvantage."_ Tiberius practically growled at the gnome beside him. As Scanlan began to protest Tiberius continued. _"Poppycock! Don't try to talk your way out of this one!"_ The two men began to argue.  
After a few moments Vax cut in suggesting Scanlan just spin again, this time without using magic. Scanlan took the bottle and spun it again, a few seconds later it stopped pointing at Tiberius.

 _"Great, now let's get this over with."_ Scanlan stood up now eye level with Tiberius. The bard quickly planted a kiss on the side of Tiberius' mouth. Scanlan sat down and muttered about getting payback on Tiberius. The dragonborn cleared his throat puffs of smoke escaped from the side of his mouth. _"It's your turn Tiberius."_

 _"Well..."_ Tiberius cleared his throat again, never finishing his thought. He grabbed the bottle giving it a hefty spin. As the bottle slowed the sorcerer started to move to get up, the bottle finally stopped on Keyleth. _"May I, Lady Keyleth?"_ Tiberius slightly bowed as turned toward the druid. Keyleth blushed slightly and nodded, letting Tiberius kiss her gently. The feeling of scales against skin feeling greatly out of place for both of them. _"I do believe it's your turn now."_ Tiberius said as he shifted back into his original spot.

Keyleth smiled slightly, as she thought back to her kiss with Kashaw, and was grateful that this game was not the cause of her first kiss. Keyleth let her mind wander for a moment before taking the bottle and spinning it. As the bottle slowed her heart started to flutter with anticipation. The bottle finally stopped pointing at Vax'ildan. Both Half-elves quickly joined for a kiss. As the rest of Vox Machina looked on, Scanlan made a lewd comment, pike glared at him. The kissing was only 30 seconds or so, but felt like a lifetime for everyone. Vex ends it by speaking.

 _"Ugh. Enough already. Like I want to see my brother kissing anyone."_ She threw her hands up, making gagging noises, almost hitting Vax and Keyleth who were joined in the middle of the circle.  
As Keyleth took her spot in the circle, her cheeks bright pink, she pushed her hair back behind her ear, embarrassed. She grabbed the bottle, handing it to Percy. Percy shrugged and gave the bottle a spin. The bottle once again, stopping at Vax.

 _"Luck be a Vax tonight!"_ Vax announced proudly. His sister rolled her eyes, mumbling under her breath about it not making any sense. The two men kissing almost as long as Keyleth and Vax had. Keyleth looked down at her lap the entire time.  _"I am one lucky man."_ Vax proudly said after the kiss ended.  
  
Percy had a slight smile on his face when he passed the bottle to Pike. The gnome took the bottle in one hand and pointed at Scanlan with the other. _"Don't try to use any magic. Play fair."_  
  
The gnome across from her gave a sheepish smile. _"Anything for you my beloved Pike."_ He promised. Pike let the bottle fly, faster than any of Vox Machina would have believed. _"Better not land on Vax again, or we're going to have to make you spin again."_ Joked Scanlan, keeping a close eye, on the glass spinning in front of him.  
As the bottled slowed the bard leaned closer, holding his breath. The bottle stopped for a split second on Scalan before it slowly continued its journey to finally stop a Grog. Scanlan was sure Tiberius had done something to the bottle.  
  
Pike took the few steps to Grog, her nightgown dragging on the ground. _"Lean down Grog I can't reach your face."_ The barbarian did as Pike commanded. The cleric grabbed the sides of her friend's face and pulled him towards her more, and Planted a kiss on him. The taste of ale and olive oil on Grog's mouth almost made pike sick. Grog slurred a thank you to the gnome as she took her spot in the circle once again, passing the bottle to Vax.

 _"Who will be the lucky person this time?"_ The rogue said. Spinning the bottle with a quick fluid motion. The perfect spin of the bottle was almost hypnotic. The bottle had come to a complete stop for a few seconds before anyone spoke up.  
  
_"I'm not kissing her!" "I'm not kissing him!"_ The twins Vax, Vex, shouting at the same time, pointing each other. _"You can NOT be serious! Scanlan please tell me I get to respin!"_ Vax pleaded with his gnome friend.

Scanlan shook his head. _"Sorry. But you have to it's in the rules."_ Scanlan acted as if he felt bad for the twins, but he found this moment in time hilarious.

 _"Fine. Let's just-just do this, and never talk about it again."_ Vax said stuttering at the beginning of his sentence as if the words would not leave his mouth. The twins quickly kissed each other, and pulled away even faster.

 _"Ugh! I feel like I'm going to be sick."_ Vex said, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.  
  
_"My turn! My Turn!"_ Grog roared snatching the bottle from the floor, and spinning it with such force and chaos that the bulk of Vox Machina had to slide back to avoid the bottle. The bottle finally skidded to a halt pointed at Scanlan.

 _"I don't know where that mouth has been. But I have a real good idea. It's not coming near me."_ Scanlan protested. The rest of the group, including Grog, argued with the gnome for a few minutes about the rules, and that he wasn't allowed to change them. Scanlan finally gave up his protest. Grog picked up his small friend and gave him a wet kiss on the side of the mouth. Scanlan muttered under is breath about needing a whore after this night.

 _"Finally. I'm last, and we can end this stupid game."_ Vex'ahlia took the glass bottle in her hand, and examined it for a few moments before setting it down. She spun it with grace and almost as perfectly as her brother's previous spin. The bottled slowed pointed back at Vex. _"Okay, I have to kiss myself."_ Vex said sarcastically kissing the back of her hand and started to get up.

 _"Not so fast. You have to kiss someone else. Spin again."_ Scanlan said as he grabbed Vex's hand pulling her back down into the circle. The ranger started to protest. _"There has to be someone you want to kiss here, so just spin again."_  Scanlan winked and tilted his head slightly towards Percy. Vex still protested as the rest of Vox Machina edged her on.  
  
_"Fine!"_ Vex spun the bottle with a force comparable to Grog's. The bottle skidded to a stop aimed at Keyleth. Scanlan and Grog almost immediately started cheering Vex and Keyleth on. Keyleth blushing slightly at the attention.

 _"Looks like Keyleth gets a kiss out of both us, Stubby. One more way to confuse us."_ Vax joked, making a nudging motion towards his sister.  
  
_"This is NOT happening. I refuse."_ Vex stood, crossing her arms.  
  
_"Come on Vex'ahlia. What's the big deal?"_ Vax asked truly concerned. Scanlan and Grog continued to edge the ranger on.

 _"Come on Trinket."_ Vex called for her bear. She stormed out of the room, grabbing her bow and quiver off a hook near the door. Trinket grunted in disapproval has he sleepily got off of the bed and followed. The room got quiet. The only sounds were Vex's and Trinket's feet as they stormed down the stairs; which quickly faded.  
  
_"Was it something I did?"_ Keyleth questioned, looking for answers particularly from Vax. Vax ignored the question, instead getting up to follow after his sister.  
  
_"Certainly not, your Highness!_ Tiberius comforted his friend. Percy quietly excused himself to his workshop, giving Keyleth a slight smile of comfort. Scanlan got Grog's attention and they both headed out the door, making mentions of going to the nearest house of lady favors.  
  
_"Why don't we go down to the kitchen, and I'll make us some tea?"_ Pike asked reaching her hand out to help Keyleth up. The druid accepted her friend's hand, nodding. Tiberius joined the two women as they left the room empty.

* * *

  
Vex and Trinket quickly made their way to the garden of Greyskull Keep. Vex pulled her bow out and started shooting arrows at a back wall. The ranger muttered under her breath with each shot.

 _"Vex!"_ Vax'aildan called out to his twin. An arrow whizzed by his head as Vex turned to face him. The moment Vex saw her brother, she dropped her bow and collapsed to the ground. _"Vex! VEX!?"_ Vax yelled, running up to his sister and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, making sure she was okay. Trinket quickly joined Vex on the other side.

 _"Why am I so stupid, brother? I know it's never going to happen."_ Vex mindlessly scratched Trinket's head as she spoke.

 _"What are you talking about? Are you okay? Do you need to go to a temple?"_ Vax questioned his sister deeply concerned.

 _"Keyleth."_ The ranger whispered almost to low to hear.

" _What do you mean Keyleth?"_ Vax looked at his sister, and saw the single tear that Vex hadn't managed to hold back. _"Is Keyleth okay?"_ Vex silently nodded yes. _"Then what is going on?"_

 _"I'm Jealous."_ Vex didn't look up at her brother.

 _"Jealous? Of Keyleth?"_ Vax's face lightened a bit into a smile. _"Look, Stubby. Even if I care for Keyleth. You are NOT going to lose me. We've been through everything together. Twins for Life."_ Vax shook his sister slightly, trying to get her to smile.

 _"I'm not Jealous of Keyleth. I'm jealous of you! I'm jealous that you have a better chance of being with her. I don't want to see her get her heart broken. And really, if you're going to tell her you love her, DO IT ALREADY! Before I get the courage to do it myself."_ Vex shoved her brother away, with a slight smile on her face.

Vax sat in silence for a few moments thinking. _"That makes so much more sense. If we have the same taste in women...do we have the same taste in men?"_ Vax started to really smile despite being slightly upset that his sister tried to stop him every time he was close to Keyleth.

 _"Gilmore? Percy? No. I don't have the same taste in men anyways."_ Vex started to smile, happy her brother wasn't upset with her.

_"What about Grog? You did try a very interesting way to motivate him."_

Vex started to burst out laughing. _"You're an ass, you know that, right? I had a lot of money on the fight, I was going to do everything in my power apart from cheating to make sure Grog won."_ The Laughter from both the twins soon stopped, and left them in silence for a few minutes. Vax still held his sister close. _"I just want to see Keyleth happy, even if it's not with me. And I guess happiness with my brother is the next best thing. But more importantly, I want to see you happy."_ Vex finally wrapped her arm around her brother hugging him.

 _"What about your happiness, Vex'ahlia?"_ Vax's voice turned from his normal fun loving usual self, to very deep and serious, filled with concern for his sister. The ranger shrugged her shoulders. _"There has to be someone else you've had some interest in, anybody?"_ Vex mumbled something under her breath. _"Say that again."_ Vex again mumbled a single word. Vax's eyes widen as he heard the name. _"You're joking, right?"_ Vax's tone almost mocking.

 _"You asked and I told you, so now you're going to be an ass about it?"_ Vex pushed her brother away

_"Calm down stubby. I'm not being an ass. I'm just surprised is all. I wasn't expecting to to hear Zahra's name. From what Percival told me I didn't think you two remotely got along."_

_"Well, Percival doesn't know Zahra the same way. Zahra and I bonded a bit during watch the first night. Did you know her father was an asshole, too?"_ Vex laughed quietly. _"It felt nice to talk to someone, who didn't really know me, for a while. I'm sorry you didn't get to meet her."_ Vex'ahlia's voice trailed off as she let her mind wander.

 _"I wish I would have. She sounds like a handful, like you. Perhaps you'll see her again, and I'll get to meet her."_ Vax smiled at his sister who smiled back. Vax ruined it by punching his sister playfully in the arm. Trinket growled slightly at the rogue who quickly pulled away. _"You know you should apologize to Keyleth before she goes to bed."_

 _"I know. I just... what if she asks why I stormed off?"_ The ranger asked, not wanting an answer, and didn't give her brother time to give one. _"I'm glad you're my brother, even if you are an ass, and like the same girl I do."_ Vex'ahlia gave her twin a great hug, then picked herself up from the ground. _"Remember, if you don't tell her soon, I just might"_ Warned the ranger, winking towards her brother. Vax returned a silent finger as his sister and Trinket walked away.

The ranger made her way to the dining chamber, and watched from the door frame for a few moments. Keyleth was sitting around a table with Tiberius and Pike, laughing, talking, and enjoying their tea. Vex'ahlia had noticed Keyleth's eyes were slightly red and puffy, and wondered if her half-elven friend had been crying. Pike was the first one to notice the woman leaning on the door frame.

 _"Vex! Do you want me to make you some tea?"_ Pike sounded as joyful as ever, as she started to stand.

Vex put her hand up to stop her friend and shook her head. _"No, thank you. I was wanting to talk to Keyleth, before I head to bed."_ Tiberius quickly pulled a seat out for Vex and invited her to sit. _"Actually, I wanted to talk to her privately."_  Keyleth looked between Vex and her other two friends, and slowly got up from her spot and joined Vex'ahlia in the hall outside the dining chamber. _"Keyleth, Darling. I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. It wasn't about you. I was upset about something else."_

 _"Do you want to talk to me about it?"_ Keyleth asked, taking one of Vex'ahlia's hands into her own.

 _"Maybe one day. Keyleth, you're always so concerned for everyone else. You don't understand how much I admire that quality."_ Vex gently placed her hand on Keyleth's shoulder. _"Please, never change."_ The two women stood in silence, Vex looked closely the druid's puffy red eyes. _"Darling, have you been crying? I hope not because of me._ "

 _"I have, but not from sadness, or because of you. Before Scanlan and Grog left, they came to the kitchen, Tiberius ended up spraying hot tea from his nostrils. It was very funny. I think we laughed for a good 10 minutes."_ Keyleth started to smile and laugh slightly, from the new memory coming back to mind. _"You know we didn't officially end that game, and I feel bad that we didn't end it properly."_

 _"Wha-"_ That was all Vex'ahlia could say before getting a kiss from her Keyleth. The kiss wasn't perfect, it wasn't really a proper kiss, just a quick peck on the side of the ranger's lips. Vex treasured the softness of the druid's lips, and the hint of herb that lingered from the tea she had been drinking.

Keyleth quickly turned and started to return to Tiberius and Pike. _"Goodnight Vex'ahlia!"_ The Druid said happily as she crossed the threshold of the room. Two more goodnights sounded out from the dining chamber from the others.

Vex stood in silence and shock as her face warmed and turned a rosy pink. Trinket nuzzled up to his companion to make sure she was okay. Vex headed back to her room in blissful silence. When Vex'ahlia finally laid her head down to sleep. She silently cried, not only for her own sadness, but for the happiness of her brother Vax and her dear friend Keyleth.

**Author's Note:**

> The Title is based around the song 'Caught' by Florence & The Machine


End file.
